Much Alotted Time for Mishaps
by Akatsume
Summary: a little planning and a simple mission...akward sitiuations...and getting caught. Too much can happen when you've got a lot of time on your hands.[nejiten]
1. Tenten's spar and a new mission

Yay! Nejiten fic!!! I do not own naruto or any of the characters. So there. So you know, thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.

Chapter one: training field mishaps! O.O

Tenten stretched wide in the morning light that had streamed through her window. She would have been perfectly happy if it weren't for one thing: three people named Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Maito Gai. She sighed. It was going to be another **long** day of exhausting herself, having to deal with the antics of Lee and Gai, **plus** Neji's cold-hearted bastardiness all at the same time. '_Yare yare.' _

Once Tenten had completed her morning duties, she leisurely set off for the training field where they always met. When she arrived, she was surprised to see her teammates had not arrived.

'_It's not like them to be late…'_ She took a seat on a stump and waited. Finally, Neji and Lee arrived, fifteen minutes behind schedule.

"Where have you been?" she said in an irritated voice. Neji gave her the traditional "Hn", and Lee explained that they were looking for Gai, who was at the Hokage's office getting a mission, and so on and so forth. Point being that he would be here soon, and they should train in the meantime. Tenten inquired if they knew the nature of said mission, and both shook their heads.

"Unfortunate." She stated tersely. Neji threw a "What's wrong?" glance, but she only shrugged. She was feeling surprisingly… on edge. '_Mornings…'_

"Let's spar." Said Neji suddenly. "Sure" she replied. Lee had run off to find Gai again, leaving the two to train.

'_Let's try something new…_ 'she thought. She suddenly, as opposed to leaping up to launch weapons, pounced on the helpless Hyuuga, who was too shocked at her new strategy to react. She pinned his wrists above his head with her hands, and strattled his waist to keep him down. His expression was priceless. A kunai, which was currently held in place by her mouth, found itself teasing the skin of Neji's throat.

"I win," she said through her clenched teeth. Neji was suddenly very aware of their position. They both heard a gasp and turned. Tenten's kunai fell out of her mouth as it opened in shock, barley missing her teammate's neck Gai and Lee (and some passing acquaintances) stood awestruck beside them. Not a mouth was closed that moment at the training grounds.

Once the incident had been cleared, (although no-one but Gai believed them) they were briefed on their mission.

0oOo0

"WHAT?!" Tenten and Neji, who had yelled in perfect synch (not to mention pitch) stood shocked and panting from the outburst. Gai chuckled.

"Simple…" he began again." Lee and I will go ahead to make preparations, while you and Neji enjoy each other's springtime of youth in the woods for three days, waiting for our signal." They threw him an exasperated expression. "Well…" began Neji." I can see your strategic thinking…" he continued after some thought." But for three days?" Tenten glared at him. "Hyuuga Neji!" she began." Do you honestly expect for us to stay in the woods, **alone,** for three days and have nothing…" she trailed off and blushed, suddenly silent. _"Happen"_ she finished in her mind. Her team stared at her quizzically.

"You don't wish to enjoy another's springtime of youth?" Said Lee and Gai, clueless. Neji knew. He wanted to say yes, that he would like it if something **did** happen, but quickly dismissed the thought.

Neji and Tenten were so wrapped up in their own thoughts, that they didn't notice the two green beasts of konoha had been playing innocent in their last statement.

"_Oh, we'll **make** things happen,"_ thought Lee and Gai evilly.

"_It's all planned out."_

"WELL!" Gai interrupted loudly. "Let's hit the road, then. Lee and I will be with you for the first day before we go on ahead." For once in her life, Tenten was happy that Lee and Gai would accompany them.

0oOo0

there you have it! Chapter one. I like reviews but no pressure!!


	2. Bathing, and Lee the pervert?

No own no sue

The first (and only) night with the entire team went…as nights usually did. Strange outbursts about "springtime of youth" spurted from the mouths of the two Green Beasts of Konoha. Tenten ignored the strange comments and set about making dinner. Neji simply meditated to rid the unpleasant noise from his awareness.

The sun was soon to set, and Tenten disliked her current state of hygiene. She walked to where Neji sat, requesting his presence silently.

0oOo0

He activated his Byakugan once they cleared the borders of their camp. Signaling silently to Tenten, he made off in a seemingly random direction. Fresh, cool water ran down several small, slow waterfalls, and settled smoothly into a clear pool at the bottom. Several small streams ran off into the woods, carrying away the water before it had a chance to overflow. The sun hung low over the top of the rock structure supporting the waterfalls. She nearly forgot that Neji was there and almost began taking her clothes off!

"Who's first?" asked the Hyuuga calmly. "Because I don't mind if you do." He finished quietly. She nodded.

"I'll go then." Neji began towards the camp. His expression turned more serious upon his arrival. "_Shit!"_ he thought. "_Where the hell is Lee!? He couldn't…no! Could he?"_ "Tenten!!" he shouted, heading back towards the water. "That pervert!" he hissed to himself, when he heard Tenten's scream. He called her name again.

0oOo0

Tenten turned suddenly, her wet hair sticking to her torso, the ends swirling gently on top of the water near her hips (it was that long!). She searched for the origin of the rustle she had heard, seeing that no breeze had accompanied it. On a very good hunch she called out a name.

"Lee?" He burst out of the bushes screaming apologies and how he had turned and caused a sound when he went to leave, how he was just wondering where she was, and so on and so forth. '_Sheesh_.' She also noticed that he was covering his eyes, and withheld a chuckle. Suddenly, Neji burst out next to him, his byakugan activated. He looked down disdainfully at the babbling Lee.

"You are such a perv." Lee looked up.

"NONONONO!!! Of course not, no, I would never disrespect the flower of our team purposefully, Gai-sensei always says…" Neji shut him up with a glare, and then realized that Tenten had been standing, um…well, "bare" in the water for quite some time. He looked down and blushed.

"Get dressed." He said roughly to hide his embarrassment. She nodded, blushing, and waited for them to leave before she got out.

When she got back to camp, Neji and the others were already asleep in the tent, so she quietly climbed in, nestling in her sleeping bag, and fell quickly into slumber.

0oOo0

Cha, I know, I don't write long chapters. Oh, and disclaimer, I don't own naruto or any of it's respective affiliates. There.


	3. poison!

No own no sue

Tenten awoke to an empty tent. _"Shit…"_ she thought to herself._" Three days of torture begin now."_ She rolled over in her mind what Gai had said about their mission.

Flashback 

"Okay" began Gai. "Lee and I will go and check our reservations and equipment provided. We will help the Daimyo pack, and then set off the scroll." They had entrusted Neji and Tenten with a scroll that would glow, smoke and squeal when Gai did several hand seals. "Then, you must come out of the woods to the town with us, and guard the Daimyo's property and employees." Explained Gai."I told him what responsible ninja you are, and he said you may have full run of the house 'till we return."

"How long?" asked Tenten. "Two weeks to enjoy your youthful mission!" Replied Gai with tears of joy sprouting to his eyes. Tenten threw up in the back of her throat.

------------------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------

"Demo…That part was cool." She mumbled to herself." Full run of a Duke's mansion…." She had set off to find Neji and was nearing the spring they had camped by, when she saw a wet black object thrust out of the water. Inhaling sharply, she hid quickly beneath some shrubbery, well concealed. She pulled exactly five senbon out of her weapons pouch, all held in the same hand. The object was slightly taller than her; she could estimate it's full height based on her knowledge of the water depth. As she began to recognize the object, she cursed. " God damnit Neji." The object was a very clean, wet, Hyuuga Neji.

"Not to mention…naked!!!" Tenten thought worriedly in her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not make herself look away. Her body had taken control of it self, and only the knowledge that he would beat her ass next time they trained restrained her from moving. Finally, she leapt back to camp, reviewing the incident in her mind. His flowing black hair had created graceful arcs of water in the air. His muscled chest rippled, shiny with moisture…WTF!? She snapped out of her daydream with the assistance of a voice…Neji's voice…shit.

"Yes?" she said, knowing he had called her name.

"Did you sense a presence by the water?"

"H-hai." She replied." What about it?" "Nothing." He responded," I just, thought it was strange. Not malicious… something I've never felt before."

" You and me both…" she thought. "Probably just a bear or something. Larger mammals sometimes have an… aura." she stated nervously. "Maybe…." He said suspiciously. "I'm going out to meditate. Be back by sunset/dinner." She nodded. Once he had put some distance between himself and the camp, he noticed a small insect on his forearm.

0oOo0

Neji fought his way back to camp, stumbling, though never falling. The world blurred, doubled and shook before his eyes. He staggered over to the blue tent and fell in front of it, using his remaining seconds of consciousness to paw at the tent flap and move his finger in the loose soil.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji?! OMG!! What happened?" Tenten frantically searched him for answers, finding a small drawing in the dirt, of a very familiar poisonous insect. She frantically rushed to her weapons pouch and pulled out two bottles of antidote. This particular insect, she remembered, has two different poisons, and the antidotes would react with each other if mixed outside the body. She fed him both vials, and hoped for the best. This was all she could do until he regained consciousness. She placed him gently in his sleeping bag, and stroked his hand comfortingly once on her way out to get water. Tenten knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself if something were to attack, so she set up chakra string traps around the campsite.

" Don't worry Neji," she said to herself, taking off towards the pool, "I'll be back soon."

0oOo0

Neji felt something brush his hand, causing him to stir. Whatever it was had just left. A bright blue ceiling met his gaze.

_The tent? Where…? How…? Tenten. _He was exhausted, and started shaking violently. _Wtf? The poison from the spider…my body is burning it off. Tenten…where…are…you?_ He closed his eyes in pain. No one is around, might as well.

0oOo0

For the first time in her life, Tenten heard **the **Hyuuga Neji scream. She hurried back to camp with pain dulling herbs, and fresh, cold water.

0oOo0

Neji groaned in pain. He had broken out in a cold sweat, his body's attempt to fight off the poison. Upon hearing footfalls, he urged himself to be silent, and somewhat succeeded. Tenten stepped into the tent with armfuls of…something. He couldn't tell exactly what, but it was being shoved onto his mouth, along with several gulps of water, which he reluctantly swallowed. His convulsions grew more violent, but the pain was gone.

"Thank you…" he managed to stutter out between twitches. Tenten carefully placed his head in her lap, and stroked his hair comfortingly

." Shhhh…It's okay, you'll be fine…it'll stop soon…" Her words actually had a calming effect to him. His twitching grew less. His eyelids felt heavy. Mysterious, haunting singing, seeming surreal, lulled him to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

yay! Longest chapter yet! Whoo!


	4. A little potion

No own no sue

"Ohayo, Neji." Neji opened his tired eyes to find a bright-and-bushy Tenten standing over his exhausted body.

"Ohayo." He responded wearily. His body had used much energy to fight off the poison. But now he was ready…well, sort of. He was dead tired, but better than he had been. The poison had been completely destroyed by his immune system. "Remember," She said, we've used up two days already, we have to travel during this day to

make it in time to the village." He nodded. They would reach the mansion by nightfall if they jumped. He signaled her to follow, and they glided off between the branches, pushing off every now and then to stay airborne.

0oOo0

"Oyaminasai!" Said all the staff in unison. One maid stepped forward.

" I will be taking care of you personally." They both nodded in acknowledgement, Tenten with a nervous smile.

"We should sleep." She said. The maid nodded cheerfully and led them to a room.

_Wait… one room?_ Tenten grew more nervous by the moment._ If I have to share a room with Hyuuga Neji, I just might have to stab myself._ Tenten gulped audibly. Neji seemed cool, but he was as nervous as she.

" Gomen nasai..." began the maid, "but you'll be sharing a room." Tenten would of stabbed herself, but her weapons pouch had been put away by the maids.

_Dammit…_ Neji's stomach growled, much to his dismay, but the maid seemed unfazed. Tenten only suppressed a chuckle. The maid gestured them to follow, and led them to a small dining hall. Two steaming bowls of ramen sat on the table. Tenten thought she saw a heart shape in the steam, but she deemed it a hunger-induced hallucination. They ate hungrily and afterwards

headed out to train in the field on the mansion's property.

0oOo0

The shiny lens of a hidden camera flashed once from the shadows. It led to a closed circuit TV set in the hokage's office back in Konoha. Tsunade chuckled evilly.

"That potion should be kicking in soon, ne?" A tall, pale-eyed man sat next to her, as did Kakashi. They had been plotting for weeks. The small VCR light notified them that it was recording.

--------------------------------

Tenten cursed as she dodged a blow from Neji. They had only been training for fifteen minutes, and they were both dead tired. Then again, they had been going at it rather hard. (AN/ XD sorry no pun intended.) Tenten's buns had fallen out, thanks to two of Neji's kunai. She launched into the air and threw a precisely aimed barrage of weapons at Neji. He spun into the Kaiten for a moment, but had little chakra to maintain it. The weapons sliced at his shirt, ripping it to bits, and it eventually fell off completely, causing Tenten to blush slightly. Neji was unharmed, thanks to quick, skillful dodging. Neji lunged at her with the gentle fist technique. Suddenly, she gained demonic speed and ducked between his legs as he lunged. She poked him in the back after she dodged, causing him to fall flat on his face. A swift kick to his side sent him a few feet over, and flipped him face up. Tenten approached his battered body with a hazy look in her eyes and a kunai in hand. She did the same thing she had done the last time they trained together.

---------FLASHBACK-------------

She suddenly, as opposed to leaping up to launch weapons, pounced on the helpless Hyuuga, who was too shocked at her new strategy to react. She pinned his wrists above his head with her hands, and strattled his waist to keep him down. His expression was priceless. She had a kunai in her mouth and brought it to his throat. " I win," she said through her clenched teeth.

-----------END FLASHBACK----------

Only now, she held the kunai in one hand and both of his wrists in the other. His strength was almost gone, and he assumed she'd get off soon. She slid her sitting position from over his waist to down across his hips. His eyes widened in panic. "Tenten, wha-" she held a finger to his lips and whispered in his ear. "Neji-kun…I'm hungry…I wonder how you taste…" Neji tried to struggle but she was too strong. The fear in him rose. She slid the flat side of the kunai blade against his throat. She made a small, painless incision at the corner of his jaw, and he could feel a single drop of blood run down his neck. To his surprise, she caught it with her tongue. She followed the drops path up to her cut, and sucked at his wound. She applied some healing chakra when she was done. "Mmm…yummy.. I want more…" she whispered and his eyes widened again. (AN/ no, she's not a vampire or sick or anything.) This time, she kissed him, and despite himself, he found he was kissing back. She trailed her tongue from his chin to his throat. She began kissing him again. Her eyes cleared from their previous haze as she was kissing him, and she recoiled in surprise." Neji!!!" her eyes were wide with fear. " What were we doing.!!" "Whatever it was", Neji replied, dazed. " I liked it." He fainted from exhaustion.

Tenten blushed and carried him inside.

0oOo0

Tsunade's, Hiashi's and Kakashi's roaring laughter came from the Hokage's office in Konoha.


	5. Neji's Dream and a Fountain Escapade

Kay. I've been busy for like, 5 days with band camp. BTW, thanks to all who reviewed, in particular: Cyberwolf, haha! I was going to do that, but I had been doing role reversal with the bathing thing. But… it is only fair… I might put that in later! Thank you! Uchiha James, OMG you reviewed me twice I like LOVE you now lol! Kaitsuya, yeah, I'm no good at writing long chapters, but I'll try! About the pancakes thing… that was a suggestion made by my buddy and I decided to cut it, so I had to change the description. Special thanks to my friend's kyla and Ashley for giving me ideas during band camp!

Sorry! Here it is!

_He pinned her up against the tree, moaning softly…her hair was down and she was wearing a white tank top. He kissed her neck asshe gasped his name. "Tenten…" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. He began a slow rip down her tank top, and just as he was about to…_

"Neji?" Shit… this is still a dream this is still a dream…yes, this is still a dream… He popped an eye open to see the curious face of Tenten highlighted in the moonlight. "Neji…" she asked, "what are you whispering about?" Unfortunately, Neji was unaware of the boundaries of consciousness. He reached up and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and locked her in a drowsy kiss, not realizing that the dream was over.

"Neji..?" she said." What are you..!" He kissed her again; still unaware that is was real. "Neji… what are you on? What brought this on?" He opened both of his eyes, which widened soon after. He reached around her waist and pinched his arm. It hurt.

" Shit! I'm so sorry! I.…." He lifted her off the bed and placed her on the floor, very confused. She looked at him quizzically as he rubbed his temples.

"Neji… It's okay, it's one in the morning, you were just tired, ne?" He looked up suddenly.

"Hn…yeah." They nodded in silent agreement and Tenten returned to her sleeping area. They had set up the room with two single beds on opposite walls. Neji let out a quiet, frustrated groan and promptly fell asleep, while Tenten took a few moments to contemplate what possible drug or potion might have brought this on.

0oOo0

Tsunade had gathered everyone in her office again to watch the proceedings. "Wow." said Kakashi. "That was… unexpected… kind of like in chapter three of-" Tsunade glared at him.

"Anyways…" He continued. "Looks like they're doing our work for us!" Hiashi smiled slightly. "This should go over smoothly when they get back…we should also thank Gai and Lee for helping out."

0oOo0

They woke up early the next morning, at sunrise. "Ohayo…Oi, Neji…the staff doesn't wake up for another hour…should we 'patrol'?" Neji sat up and stretched.

"We need to secure the perimeter…" They got up silently and began their morning activities.

0oOo0

Tsunade yawned. "My…they're up quite early… I'll call over the others and show them this tape later."

0oOo0

It. Was. Hot. They sun was barely up, yet it was like being in an oven. To compensate for the heat, Neji had ditched his shirt (AN: sexy! Lol), and Tenten was in a white tank top. (AN: familiar?) She had also abandoned her usual cargo pants for a pair of semi loose white shorts. They were both barefoot.

They had stopped "patrolling" a while ago, and started just walking along, checking out the grounds, although Neji was bent on making sure that they would still call it "patrolling". Tenten groaned.

"It's so HOT!" They walked in silence for a few minutes, observing the courtyard in the morning light. It was famously hot in this region. Neji eyed a nearby fountain, and just out of curiosity, dipped his hand in. He almost screamed. It was ice cold. He placed a bit of water on his pulse, between his collarbones. It immediately cooled him off. He motioned for Tenten to come over, and they both sat on the edge of the fountain, their feet swimming in the chilly water. Tenten let out a contented sigh, when she felt something cold on her exposed collarbones. She looked down suddenly, cursing herself for abandoning her weapons. She saw a familiar wet hand resting there, and looked up into the albino eyes of the famous Hyuuga prodigy.

0oOo0

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kakashi, whom Tsunade had called over earlier along with Hiashi.

" That is SO hot!" Tsunade glared at him. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Hiashi smirked proudly.

" I'm proud of him! He's making the first move. He's definitely not called a genius for nothing." Tsunade chuckled evilly.

"I'm beginning to love surveillance cameras. "

"Neji.." Whispered Tenten on screen."Want to cool off?" With a sharp tug, she pulled herself into the water, Neji in tow. When they surfaced, Tsunade's office was shouting joyfully.


	6. CAUGHT! Mission Successful!

I do not own naruto. There. Bleh.

Kakashi hi-fived Tsunade as they cried out in joy. On the TV screen, there was a slightly discolored image of two very soaked Chuunin kissing in a fountain. Upon closer inspection, those Chuunin were identified as Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, soaked and happy. They walked, blushing inside the mansion, slightly disheveled, a little wet, but the oddest thing was that they were very embarrassed. Neji remembered it perfectly.

_They emerged from the icy water, not minding the cold at all, wrapped in each other's arms and oblivious to the world, kissing deeply. They deepened the kiss, not realizing that the staff would be up by now. _

"_Excuse me!" They froze and pulled away, fear replaced love. They slowly turned to face the sound. A random maid smiled cheerfully, holding a spray bottle and a rag. They mumbled an apology and got out of the fountain as the maid wiped down the hard marble. They blushed sheepishly and walked back to the Mansion's main gates._

"Oi…" said Kiba, slightly shocked. All the other Chunnin were the same, standing embarrassed in the Hokage's office, Blushing madly.

"Ano…Does this…happen a lot, Tsunade-obaa-chan?" said Naruto. Tsunade paused the tape and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. And stop calling me "obaa-chan"! I'm not that old! You should all congratulate them upon arrival."

OMG! Filler chapter! Sorry, but I don't want to ruin it just yet! XD


	7. Welcome Home! A New Mission Awaits!

Reviews!! Haha! I'm swimming in them, it's magic! Thank you all!! Now for replies: Uchiha James thanks for reviewing me so very much! And it's just funner when someone's watching! Cyberwolf, let's either pretend that I forgot, or that it's a MAGIC tank top XD! I also just HAD to put something in there about his "manly" courage for making the first move, lol!

Tenten's jaw dropped open. A humongous banner was held up over the city gates, stating, "Welcome home, Lovebirds!" Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, and of course, the green Beasts of Konoha were waving cheerfully, shouting various blessings about children and marriage. "Holy Shit…" muttered Neji. "How the HELL did they find out?" Tenten was to embarrassed to respond. She had an empty feeling inside of her. Maybe it was because all the blood that would have been occupying that space had currently rushed to her cheeks. All she could muster was a small squeaking noise. With that, she fainted.

Several peering faces came into view.

"She's okay! Everyone, she's awake! Get the present! Quick!" Several people rushed over with a package. Tenten eyed it suspiciously.

"Go on! Open it!!!" She slowly reached out for the strange box, which was wrapped in blue paper with a silk ribbon. She carefully untied the bow. Eager faces cheered her on. She made a careful rip in the paper, peeling it off. Impatient Naruto hurried her on.

" Open it, open it!!" She threw him a glare and opened the box.

"What the he-" A small, furry black creature leapt onto her face, covering her in drool. She lifted up the tiny black dog and eyed it carefully.

" It's a boy, Akamaru's cousin." She nodded to Kiba and looked at the collar.

"Shiromaru…Nice name…" Kiba nodded.

" I've had him around since he was a baby. I've finished training him." She thanked Kiba and looked around, nestling the tiny dog in her arms.

"Oi…" she said quietly to her new companion. " Can you find Neji?" She wanted to partially because Neji wasn't there, and she wanted to see what Shiromaru could do. The tiny canine leapt out of her arms, sniffing the ground.

"ARF!" Tenten shrugged and followed him. Shiromaru scurried down the street. Tenten began jogging to keep up with him. He rounded one more corner into an alley and backed out of it, barking. Tenten pulled out a kunai, thinking there might be danger, and ran smack into a hard chest, falling over. She rubbed her head and looked up.

"Good job, girl…" _A little too good…_ Neji crossed his arms and looked down at the girl. His face was blank. Neji blinked stupidly.

" You got a dog…." "You noticed…" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

" Gomen…" She stood up and brushed off her pants. "Did you check out our welcome crew?" she joked.

"Not funny…they tried to hug me…" Neji twitched a bit in recollection of the traumatic event.

"They've gone a bit too far…but it's sweet of them to greet them like this." Tsunade held her pet pig and looked out of her window at the celebration below. " We need to take it up a notch…Shizune… What's a good bonding mission?" Shizune dug through a massive pile of papers for a moment. "Aha!! " Tsunade turned. " Look!" said Shizune proudly. Tsunade chuckled, reading the mission request in her hand. "Excellent…" (AN: whoa…mister burns lol. I do no own the Simpson's. Screw you lawyers!)

Naruto, Neji and Tenten stood alert in the Hokage's office.

"Your mission," began Tsunade " Is to track down ol' hentai Jiraiya in Onsengakure." Naruto grinned and thrust a fist into the air.

"YES! I love the hidden hot spring village!" Tenten gulped. _Not another chance for romance…that has happened too much already!_

"However," continued Tsunade " You will have little time for the hot springs. I will expect you to be gone for three days at the most. I've paid for your rooms, so all you must do is find Jiraiya." Naruto frowned.

"So we can't go to the Onsen?" Tsunade couldn't suppress an evil smile.

"I'm not saying that." Naruto's face brightened. "It's an optional thing. I don't want it to distract you from your mission!" Naruto saluted her and dashed out the door, Neji and Tenten in tow.

"YOSH! Let's head off to Onsengakure!" Tenten groaned. _It's going to be even harder to keep things from happening. Neji is a teammate…nothing more…right? I'm so confused!!!_

"How clever of you Shizune!" Tsunade smiled evilly. She'd been doing that more often nowadays. "The cameras are all set up, ne? Oh, and did I forget to mention that it's mixed baths? Silly me! Hahaha…" _What a surprise that will be… _Tsunade watched them until they disappeared into the horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry if there are to many mistakes…I'm so tired right now. For those of you who are not Japanese-proficient, "onsen " is Japanese for hot spring, and "gakure" is just the suffix that means, "hidden village". I could be wrong. I'm suffering from sleep deprivation. Then again, who isn't? I'll have chapter 8 up by wed at the latest. In the meantime, I must sleep. And I've been forgetting to do this: I do not own naruto. There. Ja-ne! 


	8. Onsengakure! Find Erosennin!

Hurrah! I slept. Omg, tmi! Anywho, I would like to answer a review sent by lazyenergetic (I'm too lazy to do the capitals thing ): the reason naruto is with them is this: plot devices Mr. Frodo, plot devices. I just had to use that little inside joke!

Chapter 8: Onsengakure: Find Ero-sennin!

Naruto was bouncing happily along in front of His jaded Team Leader, Neji. Tenten only smiled from behind.

"This should be fun, ne? A whole three days in a Hot spring town!" She inhaled deeply. " I can't wait." Neji crossed his arms and smirked.

" You're not the only one." She peered ahead at their bouncing comrade. Suddenly, his volume increased. "WE'RE HERE!" Tenten, who was a good fifteen feet away, had to cover her ears. Neji only kept walking as though nothing had happened.

" Don't forget, we are only here to find Jiraiya." Naruto frowned back at him.

" Ero-sennin should be easy to find. All we have to do is find a good spot to peer through into the women's hot springs!" Tenten smacked him, leaving a red mark.

" You spend way too much time around perverts. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Ebisu have had way too much influence on you!" Naruto rubbed his cheek with an apologetic look on his face.

" Maa, maa!

What I mean to say is, that's were the hentai hermit will be!" Tenten blushed.

"Oh…sorry…" Naruto only grinned.

"I know him well enough." Neji scoffed at his comment.

" Onsengakure should be over this next ridge._ It's getting late…we'll make it_. They stopped on the edge of the cliff for a moment to enjoy the sight of the town below. A small cloud of steam hovered over the eastern side. They decided to take a shortcut and simply jumped off the shallow cliff instead.

Tsunade hung up the phone and turned to Shizune.

"The guard says that they've arrived. Turn it on." Shizune nodded and flipped a switch on the VCR. They settled into a chair and began watching intently.

Tenten stood patiently inside the hotel lobby, eyeing a basket of ubuge-omoi fruits, licking her lips. That was her favorite fruit!

"They are complementary." She didn't bother to look up at the voice, but when she did, the source had disappeared. She picked up one of the soft, fist sized pink fruit, and eyed the flesh. Something caught her eye._ A needle hole! Somebody injected something into this fruit!_ She sniffed at it. Besides the usual intoxicating fragrance of ubuge-omoi, she smelled several ingredients used in sleeping potion! She put the fruit back and frowned. Scribbling a note to the manager, she trailed after her teammates.

"Okay." Said Naruto, who was holding a paper with a list on it." We only have two rooms between the three of us, so someone will have to double up. And, room two is half-occupied (There are two single beds.) by some perverted dude. The manager warned me about him." Neji frowned.

"Tenten will not stay with the pervert." Naruto nodded and checked off something on his list with a pen that he had found (on the ground lol!). Tenten nodded.

" So, that leaves the question of who **will** be staying with the pervert." Naruto laughed suddenly.

" Neji would beat into a pulp as soon as the guy-" Neji glared.

"He's right, you know." Neji threw a questioning glance to Tenten, who was trying not to laugh. She stopped laughing suddenly with the realization that she would sleep in the same room as Neji, AGAIN! Just think about what happened last time there was a situation like that! And at the hot springs….Oh dear!

Tsunade let out another evil chuckle. _They still haven't realized that they'll have to bath together too!_

Oh, I am so evil! I just want to clear up something real quick. My statement at the end of chapter one, meant no pressure on YOU to write me reviews. Okay, just so you know. Chapter nine should be up by Thursday or Friday. I have many evil plans for chapter nine…oh yes…that's evil.


	9. God Dammit, Naruto!

Mmkay. Chyapter noine! My evil plans shall be revealed.

Chapter nine: God Dammit Naruto!

Tenten observed the humble hotel room carefully. There was a small kitchen section, a bathroom in the small hall next to the entrance, two single beds situated next to each other with lamps on either side. A phone sat on a small nightstand in between. There was an area next to the kitchen with a chair, a couch, and a TV, and beyond was a balcony facing east towards the sunset (They're in Japan.). Neji had long since disappeared into some chamber of their room, so she sat down on her bed and inspected the contents of her pack. She sighed and fell back on the covers, observing her favorite kunai. A door opened. She snapped up to see a damp Neji emerge from the bathroom with a towel on. Only. A. Towel. "Your turn." He stated flatly. She withheld a blush and moved towards the bathroom. " I don't see why you're embarrassed." Tenten stopped. " You saw me bathing on the last mission."

0oOo0

Tsunade laughed so hard that Ton-ton almost fell out of her lap.

0oOo0

Meanwhile, Neji was praying that she wouldn't come out soon. He was still getting dressed, despite a cocky smirk that was plastered onto his face. He paled slightly. _I can't find it… _The door that connected his room to Naruto's opened.

"Oi…" said Naruto," The pervert broke our shower." Neji nodded.

" Wait for Tenten"

He relayed the message to her via yelling, and she emerged, wet, a few moments later. Also in a towel. Naruto was unaffected, but Neji was suppressing a nosebleed. She whipped on her bathrobe so fast that Neji couldn't have seen anything, with or without his byakugan. Tenten walked to the balcony and the white-eyed Hyuuga followed. She looked out at the sunset. It was gorgeous. A line of flame orange graced the edge of a small mountain range. The brightness at the horizon faded into rich ebony, dotted with small stars. Neji was enjoying a different view. He looked at her face, studying the soft lines of her profile, and soon, he couldn't help but move his eyes down. She was wrapped in darkness, but the curves of her body were outlined in the fading light. He reached out and pulled her closer, just then remembering what he had failed to find earlier. His shirt. (AN: convenient, ne?) He neared her face and they both shut their eyes, waiting for the touch of each other's lips.

"OI!"

Neji exhaled in frustration. Naruto hadn't seen them yet.

"What." He called back so flatly that the author was forced to use a period for emphasis. He threw Tenten an apologetic look for a split second. She understood. They pulled apart and walked slowly into the room. Naruto said he was hungry so Tenten made onigiri for the three of them. The mission would start tomorrow.

0oOo0

Tsunade let out a groan of frustration. "They were so close, too! I new Naruto would interrupt things!" Kakashi shook his head in disappointment.

0oOo0

Sunlight interrupted Tenten's sleep. Neji was up, no surprise there, and Naruto was sleeping on the couch. Apparently the pervert next door, whose name was Enma, had a/some girl(s) over. Neji kicked Naruto off the couch and told his sleeping form to get ready. They were out the door by eight. Naruto spotted a white head and some familiar chuckles coming from the fence outside the spring.

"Ero-sennin! Sensei!" Jiraiya stood up, grumbling. His eyes lit up all of a sudden.

"And who is this?" He inched over to Tenten. She frowned and was a bout to pull out a kunai when Neji, of all people, gave Jiraiya a swift kick in the ass. He explained the mission simply and flatly, while Tenten smirked in triumph and Jiraiya held his wounded rear. Naruto was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

"Okay then," began Jiraiya. "Let's bathe first, though." He chuckled evilly at the thought of Tenten, who then smacked him.

"Fine." She said." But I'll rely on those two to keep you in check." They all got changed (into towels) and ended up running into each other outside the same hot spring. Before they could argue about who was right about what, Jiraiya pointed to a sign above their heads.

"Holy shit." Exclaimed Tenten.

0oOo0

yay. Evilness. I discovered the most interesting word while trying to type deliriously. Sqid. It's just so cool. I should use it more often. It's right up there with squatch. Dude, you're such a squatch.


	10. Mixed baths

Oh, yes…evilness. Here it is

Chapter 10: Co-ed?

The sign that Tenten had reacted so strongly to was a pretty white sign, with nice, printed kanji that read "Co-ed Onsen" Naruto had been here before. How is it that he didn't notice? He didn't notice that Hinata had a MAJOR crush on him. Enough said. Jiraiya chuckled with glee. Tenten continued to blink and stare at the sign, hoping it would change. Neji had three non-byakugan veins. That was a new record. Thankfully, there were two separate springs, only, no wall in-between. "So…" said Tenten." It's either bathe with two friends who are male and one legendary pervert, or bath with a bunch of random perverts." When you put it like that, one has little option. Neji huffed silently. "How about" He began. "I'll go with you into the one with random perverts, for protection, because I trust them more than Jiraiya." Jiraiya frowned and mumbled something about "taking away his fun." The pools were close to each other, so if they all turned around to face the rim, they could talk at a comfortable distance. So, that's what they did. Thank Kami-sama there was enough steam to provide Tenten with ample "prying eyes defense", or so she called it. She let out a contented "hmmmm" and sunk into the water, inhaling the steam a bit. She would occasionally partake in the conversation between her teammates, but otherwise would just enjoy the water. And the "view", if you catch my drift! (Ooooooh! She's checking Neji out!) Soon the conversation drifted to Jiraiya's bad case of writer's block. Neji growled inwardly. He knew what Jiraiya was getting at, and subconsciously moved closer to Tenten. She blinked a bit in confusion. Jiraiya continued. "So, this is what you could call a mission request! I need inspiration from your team! I'm not finding it here at this moment, there's a Sumo tournament in town." He shuddered." So, anything you could do?" His eyes slowly dragged themselves over to Tenten, but Naruto was on it. "Harem no jutsu!" Several female, naked, and attractive Naruto's appeared in the water and began fawning over Jiraiya, who was almost about to forget his purpose! Jiraiya cleared his throat. "That's old hat. I need something, new, fresh, brunette, and skilled with weapons!" Tenten looked up in shock. She tried to say "Me?" but no sound came out except for a barely audible squeak. She defensively sunk lower in the water, trying to cover her body. Neji growled, this time audibly.

"Are you sure this is part of our mission?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya nodded stoically. Neji started up, but Tenten interrupted him.

" What would said 'mission' entail?" There was danger in her voice.

"I'm glad you asked…" Said Jiraiya sneakily. Naruto gulped. She had no idea of the things Jiraiya would have her do. No idea! He slipped over to a severely pissed off Neji.

"Neji," He whispered. "We have to save Tenten! I have an idea of the things he would do!" This only made Neji more pissed, but Naruto continued on with a plan, and soon, the PMSed Hyuuga began to listen. They nodded in silent agreement, and turned around to see a horrified Tenten and Jiraiya smiling gleefully.

"You want me to…wait, that's not the main problem, with NEJI? OMG, you are a sick bastard! Sick! Sick!" Jiriaya smiled as if to say, "I know" and then leaned back into the water, satisfied. "It's a mission." He reminded them. Neji approached her curiously, watching as she clung to her soaking towel in fear. "I heard that I got roped into this…what does he want us to do?" Tenten whispered furiously in his ear. Neji's face paled considerably. Naruto only chuckled. Tenten whispered something else into his ear. Naruto jumped back.

"ME TOO?! NOOOOOOOOO!"

0oOo0

"Good work involving Jiraiya in this, Kakashi. I hope he doesn't make them do something TOO perverted." Kakashi shrugged. "They aren't under aged or anything, I don't see what the big deal is." Tsunade grunted in amusement, and whispered into Kakashi's ear." My, my…He's more perverted than I thought." Marveled Kakashi. Tsunade nodded.

0oOo0

They walked back to Jiraiya's room with broken spirits. "Whatever happens, let us forget this whole ordeal." They all shook hands. Jiriaya opened the door to his room. A mat was centered in the middle, and a desk with writing supplies was placed before it. The Chuunin team gulped in unison.

0oOo0

They walked out, hours later, disheveled and disturbed. "Let us never, EVER, speak of this mission again!" They felt awkward shaking hands, thanks to Jiraiya. They slowly walked back to their rooms, avoiding eye contact with everyone. After a nap and a shower for all, they had gotten somewhat over it, and were otherwise back to normal. "Hey one question." Said Naruto. Neji and Tenten looked over at him from the couch in their room. "What was the duct tape and bubble wrap for? And the live duck?" Neji gulped and whispered something in Naruto's ear. He sat back down on the couch, nodding. Naruto sunk into the chair, somewhat paler, but thankful they escaped that fate. "I'm glad he didn't make us go all the way, though. I'm still disturbed anyways…" Tenten said from her spot on the couch. They agreed that hey would go home tomorrow, and to be safe, made a second pact to never speak of this incident.

0oOo0

They next day, around noon, they strolled in through the gates of Konoha. They had altered their pact a bit, so that they could mention the incident, but not go into details.

"Oi, Naruto, what happened? Did you get to bathe?" Naruto nodded happily as Neji and Tenten walked on.

"But," said Naruto, "we had to help Jiraiya get inspiration."

"So you all used the Orioke no Jutsu, then?" Shikamaru inquired. Naruto shook his head, a serious expression on his face. " Not even close." Chouji gulped, thrusting his hand inside his chips bag for another mouthful.

"We didn't use any jutsu that had to deal with appearances. Just ourselves. All of us agreed not to go into details. If you read the next edition of Icha icha paradise, you'll know." Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba stood dumbfounded, shocked and a little horny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, I just can't imagine Shino a little horny. It just doesn't work. I just had to put that in!

See you again at chapter eleven! It shall deal with their friends asking about the mission! Will they finally get fed up and spill the beans? Will they really keep their promise? Will there be more Nejiten fluff? You betchure sweet bippy!


	11. The secret spring

Yayerz! Reviews! I know chapter 10 was a bit disturbing, but I did for comedy! I have an excuse! Okay. Right! Reviews! I got sidetracked!

Yumifan: I didn't take any offense to that: ) you are entitled to your own opinions!

Sasukeluver: thank you!

Alwayslost: I'm sorry if I disturbed you! Lol

Chaosmatster: I've only done that a couple of times! It must have been good!

Uchiha James: You'll find out in this chapter! shudders

Artemislink: you made a profile! Are you gonna actually use it? I would post my number, but, you know….

Chapter 11 (much less disturbing than chapter 10): Questions and camping.

"Da Fuck?" Said Tsunade. She watched the screen, trying to drown out Jiraiya's laughter. Finally, she gave him a swift punch to the shoulder, and that shut him up. "So, you made them dance around in chicken suits to the Numa Numa song? And they bought it?" Jiraiya pointed to the screen. "I'm not low enough to have three Chuunin act out porn! But the last part is funny…" He gestured to the screen again.

-ON SCREEN:

_Jiraiya's face grew serious suddenly. "Okay, that's enough, I have what I need." The three Chuunin gratefully removed the feathered atrocities. Jiraiya clicked a button on the boom box and the music stopped." Now…" He said." The dramatic climax…the heroine of the story (That's you, Tenten) must decide whom she truly loves inside! The first hero (Naruto, that would be you) must make his appeal to the heroine! (That means kiss her, you baka!)" Naruto shuddered. "Kiss her! No way in hell, man!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Just a little peck!" They hesitantly moved their faces closer, standing as far away from each other as possible. Their lips barely touched for a split second, before they dramatically recoiled and started spitting. Jiraiya nodded and Neji had an amused and slightly jealous look on his face. "Now…" continued Jiraiya, making dramatic swishing movements with his hands. "The second hero comes! Neji, you must try to win this mistresses heart!!!" Neji rolled his eyes and gave Tenten a "let's get this over with" look. They briefly kissed and crossed their arms afterwards, scowling at Jiraiya. Jiraiya pretended not to see. "Then the heroes fight for her love…" The boy's faces brightened a little. "But, I've already written that scene, so nothing is needed from you." They both looked at the ground, dejected. Jiraiya had an evil glint in his eyes as he spoke the next few words. _

_-OFF SCREEN: _

Tsunade covered her hand with her mouth. "You asked the boys to kiss each other!!!! OMFG!" She paused for a moment before lowering her voice."…Did they do it?" Jiraiya nodded, an amused expression on his face. They watched intently…

0oOo0

"For the thousandth time, you wouldn't even want to know!" Neji stormed out of Ichiraku ramen, followed by some very inquisitive Chuunin.

"Come on, Neji, tell us!" Neji crossed his arms and shook his head firmly.

"No." Some of his newfound Chuunin friends were pestering him, AGAIN, about his recent mission. He had recently made friends with Shikamaru, Shino, kinda with Kiba, Naruto (though it was a little awkward), and Chouji.

"I would have to consider you sick if you ask one more time." That shut them up, but who could blame them? Curiosity had gotten the better of these poor souls.

"This will definitely discourage you!" He yanked them into a circle and whispered several words consisting of "Dance, circle, chicken, ect." Everyone backed away, horrified.

"In a…a….a ch…a ….a…a, a…a…a chicken suit?!" Chouji stuttered. Neji nodded seriously along with Naruto.  
" S-s-s-stutter much?" Chouji rolled his eyes. "And the Numa Numa song for background music." They all shuddered.

"That was only the first part of it…" Said Naruto cryptically. On a distant thought, Neji wondered what Tenten was doing today.

0oOo0

"Achoo!" Tenten wiped her nose apologetically. "Bless you…" said Hinata automatically. "Are you guys almost packed?" Ino nodded. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" The three leaf Chuunin turned suddenly to the voice. Hinata smiled warmly. "Glad you could make it, Sakura!" Sakura smiled back. Today was "Lake Day", a Day unknown to all the village boys, of course. Lake day was a special day for the girls of Konohagakure.They would all pack up and head down to a nearby spring they had discovered, and swim for a whole day! Sometimes more, when missions allowed. Todays excursion was a three day one. It was their weekly Spring-Fall thing that they did. And, best of all, no boys to spy on them in swimsuits! None of the boys had even found the spring! "Let's go!" called Sakura, and the rest followed.

0oOo0

"Told ja." Said Shikamaru as they approached a clearing in the woods. He, Neji, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Lee were tramping through the woods for a little three-day camping trip of their own.

"See?" said Shikamaru again. They looked out onto a nearby place that they had just discovered: a secret spring. Three whole days of girl-less swimming. Not that they didn't mind having a bunch of hot girls in bathing suits around, heavens no! The girls were usually out on their own, doing god knows what, so the guys would do this sometimes, to chase off boredom. They approached a clearing that Shikamaru had found, and set up their tents, four in total, two to a tent. Shikamaru called roll.

" Me and Shino in one, Chouji and Lee in two, Sasuke and Neji in three, Naruto and Kiba in four!" Everyone nodded. They had set up like that for ages, ever since they had found the spring. Everyone was a Chuunin now. "Oi, Shikamaru, when do we get to see the spring?" Asked Chouji between bites. Shikamaru allowed a small smile to sneak on to his face.

"Look to the north." He replied cleverly.

"Honto?" said Naruto. Everyone turned in unison to see sparkly blue through the weeds and bushes. It was beautiful.

"Oi," said Kiba, "Who wants to go swim?" Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru nodded. Naruto was busy celebrating with nobody in particular.

0oOo0

Sakura shrieked as Ino splashed water on her playfully. Sakura fell back, laughing.

"This is great…" said Tenten dreamily, floating on her back in the cool water. Hinata nodded and dove under suddenly, emerging very refreshed. Ino looked over at their campsite again, which was visible from the water. A rustle in the bushes sent Sakura reeling sideways through the water in an attempt to see what it was.

"Nothing…" she muttered. Ino shielded her eyes from the hot sun as she scanned the shore. Hinata searched with her byakugan, but only found a squirrel. She called to the others, and everyone visibly relaxed.

0oOo0

"That was close…" panted Kiba. "She almost caught us." Neji glared. "It was an accident, aho, we didn't know that the girls would be here today!" Sasuke nodded calmly, trying to keep down a smirk of joy.

'Damn you, smirk of joy…' he thought bitterly. 'Then again, girls in bikinis, even if it is Sakura…Damn you! I hate you, smirk of joy!' Kiba couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, get Hinata out of his head for a while. He used the thought of Neji kicking his ass to purge his mind of the image. Neji was busy with his own thoughts…

'Tenten…with her hair down…half-naked…and wet…holy crap…I'VE BECOME A PERVERT!' He slapped himself on the face a few times for good measure. Shikamaru stared at him. Neji scowled back. Shikamaru was having some internal struggles concerning one blond kunoichi…

"Damn it, how troublesome…" He muttered. The girls were, however, not totally oblivious as they had seemed before…

0oOo0

"OMG, was that Shikamaru!? NOOOOOOooooogurglegaspgurgle" Ino cried out, slowly sinking down into the water for effect. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's not important, he's too lazy to have perverted thoughts…it's Sasuke I'm 'worried' about." She concealed a smile. Hinata was in the water up to her nose, panicking.

'Kiba-kun saw me! What will I do…?' Tenten was trying not to laugh.

"If Neji ends up having perverted thoughts, I will kick his ass soooo hard…" Everyone chuckled a little.

"Guys!" said Sakura suddenly. " Let's get back at them…" Everyone huddled in the water as Sakura went over the details of her plan…

0oOo0

OMG! Jiraiya, you weirdo… sorry it took me soooo long, I really don't have an excuse for you…Just so you know, Jiraiya just made them do that to mess around with them…hahaha!


	12. Sakura's evil plan Final chap

Final chapter. I know, you've all been waiting. I'm sorry. But! Here's your compensation!

No own no sue.

"Tenten, you are the key to this plan! We're counting on you!" said Sakura enthusiastically.

"Hai!" she replied. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Henge!"

0oOo0

A tingle of foreboding ran down Neji's spine. _POOF! _

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!"

"OMG GREEN SPEEDOS! AAAAH! MY EYES! GOUGE THEM OUT NOW!"

Neji was frozen. Lee and Gai + green Speedos + "youthful exuberance" TRAUMA!

His instincts suddenly kicked in, and he struck one of Gai's tenketsu. _POOF! _

"Shit!"

Lee and Gai disappeared as quickly as they had entered. Neji observed the traumatized expression on his friend's faces. Kiba was busy trying to gouge his eyes out, Naruto had fainted, and Shikamaru was wondering who had woken him up.

"Well, looks like everyone's fine here…"

"What was that…?" asked Shikamaru.

0oOo0

Tenten panted shamefully.

"Don't be sad… I guess it did kind of work…" said Sakura. "I wasn't counting on Neji. Damn."

"Oh well. The effect has been achieved. Good job Tenten!" said Ino cheerfully.

"That was v-very smart of you, Sakura-chan. H-having Tenten act like Lee-san and Gai-sensei…"

0oOo0

Neji had left the hot spring over an hour ago, simply to contemplate. That was Tenten. He knew it. His Byakugan never lies. Kicking a loose stone dejectedly, he failed to notice the girl of his thoughts beside him.

"Hey."

"Why?"

"Revenge."

"Hn."

Tenten chuckled slightly.

"So… you knew it was me?"

"Byakugan."

"Oh."

An awkward silence overcame them. All of a sudden, they both looked up simultaneously. Tenten blushed as her chocolate brown eyes met Neji's cold silver ones.

"Neji?"

He looked away.

"I'm sorry, I suppose…"

"You needn't be. I deserved a good scare. I've been a bastard. Not just recently. I've been a bastard since we were in the Academy. I should be sorry."

Without a word, Neji took Tenten's hand into his and tugged her gently to follow.

She blushed.

"Does this walk count as a date?"

"If you like." Replied Neji, a hint of coyness in his voice.

0oOo0


End file.
